Payment card transactions are used for a great number of purchases and sales between merchants and cardholders. A payment card transaction can involve a number of parties, including an account holder who possesses the payment card, a merchant, an acquirer processor, an issuer processor, issuer financial institution and a card association network. Millions of such transactions occur daily at merchants using a variety of payment card types, such as credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, and so forth. Some of these transactions are based on a recurring payment schedule that is managed by the merchant. While recurring billing arrangements offer a certain level of convenience for the account holder, once a recurring payment billing arrangement is formed, the account holder may have difficulty modifying or terminating the billing arrangement.